It Doesnt End Here
by UnspokenWhispers
Summary: Jake, Andy, Felix and Sam have returned from their adventure in the other world. Finally one of Felix's spells goes right.. But not everything is as it was. Strange things are yet to come and the demon is still after them.. Will all four boys be able to survive? What will happen when one goes missing? Not everything is as it seems..
1. chapter 1

**Finally Home**

 **Jake's P.O.V**

"Attack!" yelled Andy as we ran through the Bremin forest.

"Hang on.. Guys stop.." I said loudly, causing the other three boys to stop dead.

"What? Jake, we don't have time to stop.." said Andy in annoyance.

"We're home!" I said excitedly, starting to run forward again.

"Jake, stop!" yelled Felix cautiously, making me stop and turn around. "How can you be so sure?"

"It's loser dad! Look at his clothes!" I said with a smile, hopping from one foot to the other eagerly.

"We're home!!" yelled Sam happily, running towards his dad and pulling him into a hug.

Even Felix cracked a smile when he saw his dad and he even let him hug him. (Felix isn't big on hugs).

"Hey, Felix?" asked Sam loudly, pulling away from his dad's hug.

"Yeah?" asked Felix quietly, still slightly smiling.

"You did good..." said Sam with a small smile.

"Th.." started Felix, smiling widely.

"Freak!" intterupted Sam cheekily, a toothy grin crossing his face.

I let out an unintended laugh and everyone turned to stare at me.

"What?" i asked in confusion, feeling my face growing red.

"Come on Jakey, let's go home.." said my dad gently, putting his arm around my shoulder.

In the car on the way home, dad kept asking me all these strange questions about what actually happened in the few weeks I was missing.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, dad.." I said with a light chuckle.

"Try me.." said dad with the same cheeky smile that I get.

"You're going to think I'm crazy.. So, we were in this other dimension of this world and there was this demon trying to kill us.." I started slowly.

"You sure you didn't bump your head?" asked dad skeptically, knitting his eyebrows.

"Totally sure.." I said sheepishly. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Your mum set up a picnic so you can catch up," said dad with a smile. "We're here Jake, I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah dad, of course.." I said with a smile as I closed the car door.

"Jakey? Is that you?" asked a familiar female voice.

"Mum? It's me.." I said excitedly, a huge smile spreading across my face.

I turn towards her voice and see that she is sitting on a picnic table down by the river. I run down the hill and sit next to her.

"I missed you!" I said loudly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you too.." said Mum gently.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked in curiosity.

"Your teacher, Mr Bates.." started Mum.

"Bates?" I asked quietly, interrupting her.

"Yeah, Mr Bates.." said Mum sternly. "He came around to see me a few times while you were gone.."

I was too shocked to reply. This happened in the other reality.

"Oops, I forgot the mayo.. Be back in a tick.." said Mum as she headed back to her car.

"BATES?!" I exclaimed angrily, once she was out of earshot.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, as if my temper was resonating through it.

"Woah..." I thought to myself, grabbing the table to steady myself. "Did I do that?"

"Jake, are you alright?" asked Mum as she got back from the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just tired is all..." I lied quietly, yawning slightly.

"Maybe we should do this another day?" suggested Mum gently, starting to pack away the plates.

"No, I'm fine.. I don't want to ruin this.." I said quietly, still shaking with anger.

"No, Jake, you're exhausted.. We can do this another time.." said Mum with a smile, closing the lid of the picnic basket.

We headed back to the car and towards home. I couldn't say anything the whole way and all I could manage to do was look stubbornly out the window. This couldn't be happening. Not in this life..

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

We arrived home and the first thing I did was give Mia a big hug.

"Sam.." said Mia breathlessly.

"I missed you, Mia.." I said quietly in her ear.

"Sam, can we talk in private later?" asked Mia wistfully, pulling out of my hug.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" I asked gently, holding her hand.

"Could someone help me with this, please?" called my dad from the kitchen.

Mia's gaze met my eyes for a moment. I smiled slowly and she sighed, let go of my hand and went to help my dad.

What? Is she breaking up with me? I thought sadly, looking down at my hand. Suddenly, I felt the urge to sneeze. I turned towards the clothesline so I wouldn't sneeze on anyone.

"Ah-ah-chooo!" I sneezed loudly.

At the moment of my sneeze, the clothesline spun wildly, as if a hurricane was passing through. I flinched back in shock. I couldn't have done that.. No way.

 **Felix's P.O.V**

I didn't even get into the backyard before Oscar wildly wheeled himself up to me in his wheelchair.

"Where did you sleep? What did you eat?" he asked frantically, his arms swinging wildly.

"Woah, Oscar.. Slow down.. Can I tell you tomorrow? I'm pretty tired.." I said slowly, a smirk on my face.

"On one condition.. You tell me everything..." said Oscar with a steely look.

"Deal.." I said with a nod. "Now, what's for lunch, I'm starved!"

"Felix?" asked Ellen as she came out to greet me.

"Glad you're back, I still can't believe you ditched me for a nerd, a jock and a moron! What gives?" said Ellen cheekily pushing my shoulder slightly.

"I know, despicable.. But, I missed you.." I said quietly, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too, Felix.." said Ellen with a smile, pulling out of the hug.

"I really missed you.." I repeated.

Her smile faltered in realisation. She was about to say something but Mum came to get us for lunch. We headed into the backyard where dad was getting angry at our old barbeque. Finally, he gave up and put the lighter on the table.

"It's broken.." he said in defeat.

"Hey, let me try.." I said with a smug smile, picking up the lighter.

Before I even turned the lighter on, the barbeque lit up. I moved my hand and the flames followed it.

Awesome.

 **Andy's P.O.V.**

"Andy, you have dirty hands.. Go wash them.." said NiNi as I walked in the door.

"Can I eat first?" I asked hopefully.

"Andy, I know you missed your NiNi's cooking.. But.. Go wash your hands.." said NiNi sternly, heading back into the kitchen to get more food.

"Have they said anything about me at school, Viv?" I asked my sister, as I sat beside her.

"Yeah, everyone has!" said Viv excitedly, hiding a smile.

"Did they say how cool I was? Like Bear Grylls?" I said with a smile.

"More like, What's the nerd done now?" said Viv with a laugh.

Before I could reply with a sarcastic remark I hear NiNi coming up behind me.

"ANDY! Go wash hands.. Now! Or no lunch.." said NiNi angrily, pulling at my chair.

I headed into the kitchen and washed my hands thoroughly. But as I turned to walk away, something weird happened. The tap turned back on and water sprayed all over me. When I tried to move away, the water stream followed me. Finally, the water stopped, but not before it looked like I had wet myself.

"Andy, what's taking so long?" asked NiNi impatiently.

"I'm not actually that hungry, I might just go see the boys instead.." I said loudly, heading out the back door and running towards Felix's house.

When I arrived I noticed that Jake, Sam and Felix were all sitting out the front of Felix's house.

"Guys, something weird is happening.." said Jake with a scared expression on his face.

"You guys too?" I asked quietly, sitting beside Sam.

"Andy, why do you look like you've peed yourself?" asked Felix with a smirk.

"The tap, it sprayed me and the water followed me.." I said loudly, my face becoming red.

"I got mad, and there was this mini earthquake.." said Jake his eyes widening.

"I lit a barbeque with my hand.." said Felix proudly.

"I sneezed and..." started Sam.

"Farted? Sounds like you?" joked Jake, smiling at himself.

"No, I didn't.. It was like a hurricane.. This massive gust of wind.." said Sam, his face now red with embarrassment.

"What's going on with us?" asked Jake in confusion.

"We'll find out soon enough.. But at least there isn't some blood thirsty demon after us now.." said Andy with a small smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure.." said Felix, standing up slowly.

Sam, Jake and I all stood up to see what Felix was looking at.

"No.. Not again.." said Sam wistfully, staring at the huge tornado headed for Bremin.

Alice was back..


	2. 2

**The Evil Yet To Come**

 **Sam's P.O.V**

"Again? Really?" I asked in frustration, looking at the tornado angrily. "Just one more day.. We only just got here.."

"Guys, you might want to run..." said Felix loudly, his eyes wide.

"Run? You want me to run?" said Andy in shock, shaking his head.

"Andy, either run or let Alice kill you.." said Jake with a smirk.

"Yeah, running is good.." said Andy as he sprinted down the street.

We all ran after him, unaware of where he was leading us. Before we knew it, we were out the front of Phoebe's shop.

"Phoebe? Phoebe?!" yelled Andy in desperation, tapping on the door.

"Boys?" asked Phoebe as she came to the door.

"No. time.to.explain..." said Andy breathlessly, pointing behind us.

Phoebe unlocked the door quickly and we hurried inside. She locked the door and took us into the back room of her shop. We all flopped down on the floor, still shocked about what had just happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe, sitting beside me.

"Alice.. Tornado.. Demons.." said Felix breathlessly, clutching his sides.

"What? You found Alice?" asked Phoebe in shock, cocking her head slightly.

"Yeah, and there's something you don't know about your sister.." said Jake wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"How could I not know something about her? She's my sister.." said Phoebe with a confusion look on her face.

"Did you know that she's a restoring demon hellbent on killing us?" said Andy quickly, not waiting for one of us to reply.

"Woah, demon? I actually had a feeling about this boys.. Is there anything else?" asked Phoebe quietly.

"We all have weird elemental control powers..." started Jake, cutting himself off mid sentence.

"Jake? Is something wrong?" asked Andy gently, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oscar.. If we all got powers.. What if?" asked Jake in a panic.

"Oh no.. We have to go get him..." said Felix loudly, getting to his feet.

"I'll go.. I'm the fastest.." said Jake as he got to his feet.

"We'll both go.." corrected Felix stubbornly, heading to the door.

"Felix, I need you here.. You can tell me what happened.. Sam, how about you go?" said Phoebe nodding towards me.

I headed out the door with Jake and we ran back to Felix's house to find Oscar. Oscar was sitting in the front yard, clearly waiting for someone.

"Oscar!" I yelled loudly, running towards him.

"Sam? Jake? Where's Felix?" asked Oscar in confusion.

"Remember the demon?" asked Jake slowly.

"Yeah.. Oh god.. It didn't get him did it?" asked Oscar in terror.

"No, but something weird is happening to us.." said Jake with a concerned look on his face.

"Weird, how?" asked Oscar quietly, looking at Jake like he was insane.

"I'd have to show you, but right now, you need to come with us.." said Jake sternly, turning to go back to Phoebe's shop.

We all headed towards the shop but about halfway there, Alice blocked our path.

"We meet again.." she said slowly, glaring at the three of us.

"Alice.." I said coldly, staring her down.

"Order must be restored.." said Alice loudly, her voice resonating around the street.

"Enough of this.. We aren't a disturbance anymore.." I said impatiently.

"Oh, but you are.. Even my dear sister realises it.." said Alice cruelly, her eyes glowing red.

Suddenly, Jake twitched and as I looked over to him, I noticed his eyes had turned red.

"Order must be restored.." he mumbled slowly, glaring at me.

"Jake, Jake it's me.. Don't let her control you.." I said sternly, backing up slightly. "Oscar, get to Phoebe's shop.."

Oscar headed off towards Phoebe's shop as fast as he could go and I had the fun job of helping Jake.

"Jake, snap out of it.." I said sternly, stepping slightly towards him.

"Order must be restored.." said Jake loudly, his voice echoing strangely.

"Alice, stop it.." I said loudly, anger pouring into my voice.

"And miss all this fun, no thanks.." said Alice maliciously, a smirk crossing her lips.

Suddenly I felt a weird sensation in my head and a gust of wind knocked Alice off her feet, breaking her hold on Jake. He sunk to the ground weakly, his eyes fluttering weakly.

"Jake come on.. Get up!" I said desperately, tugging his arm.

"Sam.. She got me.." said Jake weakly, trying to stand.

"It's alright, but we need to get outta here!" I said hastily, helping Jake to run down the street.

When we had almost reached Phoebe's shop, Jakes legs gave out and I caught him under his arms.

"Jake, Jake what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, shaking him slightly.

He didn't respond and his eyes were closed fully, causing me to panic and carry him bridal-style into the shop.

"Sam? What happened to him?!"asked Felix anxiously, standing up slowly.

"Alice, she possessed him.." I started quietly, cut off by Jake violently convulsing in my arms. "PHOEBE?!" I exclaimed loudly, terrified of what was happening.

"Sam? What's wr.." started Phoebe as she ran into the room. "What happened?"

"Alice..." I said quietly, my voice shaking in fear.

"Quick bring him out the back.." said Phoebe as she lead us into the back of her shop. "Lay him here.." she said quietly, pointing at the sofa.

As I put him down, he started to convulse again and I started to really worry about him.

"Why is this happening?" I asked hurriedly, fear spreading rapidly through my body.

"His body is not coping with having being possessed is all, I have something to help him.." said Phoebe as she pulled out a small bottle of thick, brown liquid.

She poured the liquid onto a spoon and gently pushed it into Jake's mouth. His eyes snapped open and he pulled the spoon out of his mouth hastily.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed in disgust, screwing up his face.

"Helpful.." muttered Phoebe sarcastically, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ugh, but no seriously, what was that? It tasted like mouldy cabbage.." said Jake with a shake of his head, a disgusted look crossing his face.

"Be thankful I had this, Jake.." said Phoebe sternly, placing a cool washcloth across his forehead.

"Wh- what happened to me?" asked Jake weakly, raising a hand to his head.

"Alice.. She possessed you.." I said quietly, my eyes wide.

"That makes sense.." said Jake weakly, shaking his head slightly. "How'd she get here?"

"That, I do not know.. But I do know, she's still after you boys.." said Phoebe with a sideways glance at all of us.

"Great, what have we done this time?" asked Felix in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"That, I don't know either.. But we'll get to the bottom of this.." said Phoebe optimistically, helping Jake to sit upright.

"Something's coming.." said Oscar suddenly, his eyes closed.

"How do you know?" I asked in confusion, slightly worried.

"I can feel it.." said Oscar quietly, his eyes still closed.

"No way.." said Felix quietly, looking over to Oscar.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake weakly, turning to face Felix.

"Oscar got his power too.." said Felix with a grimace, raising a hand to his head.

"Felix, are you alright?" asked Andy gently, trying to get a look a Felix.

"I can feel it too.. Something's not right.." said Felix weakly, sinking to the ground, his eyes closing.

"Felix? Felix, wake up!" I said desperately, kneeling beside him.

Suddenly, Oscar also collapsed along with Andy and Jake.

"Guys? Phoebe what's happening?" I asked in terror, watching the boys fall to the floor.

"I don't know.." said Phoebe in confusion, looking from boy to boy.

"Phoebe, I don't feel too good.." I said weakly, my head starting to spin.

"Sam!" yelled Phoebe desperately, as I collapsed into her, everything going black.


End file.
